The benefits of training manikins enabled to communicate with a user terminal has been appreciated for years. It is well known to provide a medical training manikin with sensors for registering a trainee's performance during practice of for instance CPR or to continuously monitor and log parameters such as compression rate, compression depth, head position etc. It is common that the user terminal is a standard personal computer with an operating system installed. The manikin is provided with a communication module that enables the manikin to communicate via a communication connection that may be either cabled or wireless. A software application is installed on the user terminal to allow a trainer to setup and manage a communication connection between the user terminal and one or more training manikins, to prepare training sessions with different scenarios, to follow the trainee's performance during a training session, to log and later analyze the performance of a trainee. Such system is for instance known from expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,104.
Often a training manikin has a lifetime that is substantially much longer than the lifetime of a user terminal and the associated operating system. It is therefore a burdensome task to continuously update the software application in order to comply with the trainer's user terminal and the associated operating system throughout the lifetime of a training.
In practice it has shown to be a cumbersome task to setup a communication network and establish a communication connection between a user terminal and one or more training manikins. This is mainly due to changes in the technical properties of the user terminal and the associated operating system over time, but also due to slightly deviating standards for communication network devices that are used to enable the communication connection.